darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
2008-10-05 - Drinks, Droids, and Marriage
:::2008-10-05 - Drinks, Droids, and Marriage Taanab might not have Market day today, but it's a nice day otherwise! A beautiful, crisp Autumn day. Not much wind. The place not that windy, not many people around either. Though there is a charm with the locals too. Anneke is over sitting on a rock looking over the hills in the distance. Jai steps into the landing pad through the gates from the city. Burp. A gloved hand comes up to late to cover Jai's mouth as he makes room in his tummy for more of his one hundred percent pure meat vegetable wrap. "Oh geed," he mutters as glances down at the sandwich and realizes he has only finished 1/4 of the monster thing. Shrugging, he continues he's meandering, pointless wandering around the city square, peering at the locals and their queer buildings. A female Mon Calamari makes her way up the path in the square, a little silver and yellow astromech at her heels. The droid lets out a whistle, causing Nissa to halt a moment and glance over her shoulder. Sitting at one of the merchants, one that has set out a few chairs, sits Chas, an ale in one hand and a cigar held in the other. His legs are outstretched and crossed at the ankles, clearly he is much relaxed. More so than the last time he was here just a few short days a go. Fortunately, there's no currently attacking Gargantuan Monstabas. A bit more... safe on the high ground, hopefully. Anneke seems content over on her rock perch. Really, it's just a nice and docile day at the moment. Yay for rural worlds of the Republic! Teela returns to Taanab looking far more healthy than she was when she left. Thanks to modern medical technology, there's hardly a mark left on her blue skin. A close examination may reveal that where she was bitten is a little paler than the surrounding area. She strolls into the settlement and takes a moment to look around. Spotting Chas there, the Chiss heads over. "Hey. What a coincidence to see you here again." Firing into Taanab airspace is a Firespray transport and a pair of X-Wings in a tight formation. Soon, the trio land and the transport's ramp descends. Out of it steps a lightly armored man with dark hair and icy blue eyes. Maltorus Valen moves off the ship and onto the ground. He looks around and mutters to himself. "Mettius was an idiot to think this world so valuable. It seems only agrarian." He sighs and moves outward, locking his vessel behind him. Open mouth very big. Insert oversized sandwich and munch. There is a bored look written on Jai's face as he perches himself on a vacant bench and plops his chin in his hand. "Hhhhhh." He sighs. Agrarian indeed, and out in the distance a nomad camp even lends the case to pastoral! And right now? Up the gangway towards the city? A wagon is pulled by local livestock. And in it? Barrels, many barrels. And some of the people here are cheering at the sight. "The new Airikh shipment's here boys! Party tonight!" A resounding cheer follows, including a "Yeeehaw!" The townsfolk love their booze. Pushing his dark glasses back on his head, Chas looks up and smiles "Well you are on your feet. How are you feeling?" He asks Teela, a foot pushes out an unoccupied chair "Have a seat, care for an ale? I had promised this fine fellow here," he jerks a thumb over his shoulder to indicate the merchant "that I would buy an cask of his ale. So..." he smiles. He covers his eyes with a hand and watches the ships fly in and shrugs before turning back to Teela. The astromech only keeps the Calamarian's attention for a moment, before the little thing rolls of in the direction of Chas. Kittypet gives a bright, two tone whistle - the droid version of a catcall? - as she comes to a halt before him. Nissa can only chuckle, moving a webbed hand to wave to the man. She watches Teela with curiosity, for she does not know the woman, before she comes nearer. Omlawr draws into the area, as it seems there is a party brewing. A smile creeps up along the Ithorian's twin mouths, and he just nods. "Wow, what a great time to arrive." This is said in a whisper, as he doesn't feel like drawing too much attention to himself. Not yet anyways. However, the alien just paces about casually, passing a friendly wave to all those he meets. There is a bunch of wood being piled in the center of the square too. Could it be a bonfire is in order? It looks like it will be one heck of a fire at that! And with the sun close to setting? It can't be far from started. And is that the smell of local foods being cooked too? And people gathering? A few minutes ago this wasn't such a crowded place. Word travels fast when booze is involved it seems! Teela casts Chas a smile. "Thanks. I'll gladly accept that offer." She is about to take the chair and sit down when she spies a familiar hammer headed being out of the corner of her eye. "I'll be back in a second." Teela rushes over to the Ithorian and puts her arms around him in a hug. "Oh, thank you! You saved my life!" Maltorus smiles as he senses and sees the festivities being started. "Perhaps some local fare is in order." He smells the food and smiles more. "How quaint." He glances around and finds a small bench in which he sits and watches the people quietly as they go here and there. Anneke turns on her rock perch. "Airikh... oh noooo." She says with a sudden laugh of a very sardonic nature and a horrified look on her face. Then, more to herself she says, "I really hope they don't make me drink that again." She bites her lower lip and begins to head towards the square now. So much for a peaceful watching of the sunset. The smile on Chas grows even more as he spots the little droid and then Nissa "Well, seems like old times. Now as long as that creature doesn't make an appearance things should prove to be very nice. How are you, Nissa? Have a seat and an ale, it is wonderful." He chuckles as he watches the wagon and the reaction of the locals. He is about to say more to Teela as she rushes off which brings a laugh to the man. "Well Nissa, how about you, gonna let me buy you that ale?" A low whistle slips from the dreadlocked human's lips as he spots the incoming booze. This whistle is quickly followed by the loud sound of teeth being sucked as he remembers his... err... vow of abstinence. "Void..." He mutters, strangling his sandwich near to death in frustration. The meat squishes out cries for help, some managing to escape his deathgrip and wiggle onto the ground. Omlawr was just minding his own business, honest! Then out of nowhere, the Ithorian is taken by surprise, his eyes shifting to look at the Chiss. He then seems to lighten up, as he recognizes the youth. "It's you!" He exclaims, not knowing this woman's name. "Wow, I’m glad to see you're up and about. You took a nasty pounding that day." Yet he chuckles happily. "Oh I didn't save your life." He says humbly. "I merely made sure you could get to the hospital." Nissa laughs softly, moving to settle into a chair near Chas. The droid gives the man another excited beep, before she rushes off again...this time towards Anneke. "I'm doing quite well," she says, crossing one leg over the other, "And yourself?" Large gold eyes peer in the direction of the wagon, and she nods to Chas. "Ale might be...preferable, I think," she adds, smiling. . James Loro enters the area and looks around, seeing Anneke and Nissa he makes his way towards them. Anneke squeaks at almost tripping on Kittypet. There's a definite disadvantage to being spacey. And tripping on droids is one of them! "Oh! Hey Kittypet." She says with a smile. "I was just going, well, where's Nissa? I'll go over there." The blue-skinned woman puts her fingers to her exposed middle, running them along the faint marks. "Thank you anyway. That thing almost took my insides and turned them into outsides." She clenches a fist in frustration and anger toward the creature. "I wish I could have done more to fend it off before it hurt others." Relaxing, she smiles to Omlawr and says, "I'm sorry. We have not been properly introduced. I am Zhet'eel'achisala, but you may call me Teela." Chas looks over his shoulder and calls for two more ales then turns back to Nissa. "Me, oh, I am doing fine. Taking a break, relaxing. I like it here, slow, easy. So a good place to take it easy I would say. Though" he motions to the fire "I didn't know we would have such a night of it." Omlawr listens to Teela, as she explains the severity of her injuries. The Ithorian then passes a nod, and makes a happy sounding coo...in stereo! "I am simply Omlawr." He states, not exactly the most flashy way to introduce yourself, but Omlawr isn't exactly a flashy fellow. "I’m glad to meet you Teela, it's a pleasure." Maltorus continues to simply sit and watch events. There is a faint smile on his face. After a bit more, he closes his eyes and remains motionless and quiet for a long time. Perhaps he is meditating. His ruined sandwich gives a last dying squish drawing his attention. Jai frowns and drops the mess on the ground, scuffing it under his bench with his right foot. Whistling innocently, he gets up and wanders towards the wood pile. Tuil approaches Maltorus. Maltorus still sits with his eyes closed. Soon though he turns his head and, with his eyes still closed, he says, "Greetings Master Lindo. It is always a pleasure. Have you come to partake in the festivities?" Teela nods. "A pleasure to meet you as well, Omlawr. Come, my friend here will buy you a drink." She gestures to Chas and indicates for Omlawr to follow her back to where he's seated. "In light of the defeat of that monstrosity, today calls for celebration!" Tuil nods to Maltorus in greeting, but says nothing. Nissa smiles, letting her eyes wander a moment over the square. "Relaxing sounds like an excellent idea," she says, leaning back in her seat a little more. As Teela begins to return, the Mon Cal tilts her head in a curious gesture, before inclining her head to the woman. Kittypet, meanwhile, beeps in apologize to Anneke, beginning to lead the girl over to the others. Seeing so many people here, Anneke grins widely. "I'm glad you all came back after an attack. I've been here months and never saw that thing before. Or anything like it." She says, sheepishly. "But now hopefully you can see the lovely side of Taanab too." A pause, "Or at least the drunken side." She suddenly pauses, startling, and blinking a few times. Omlawr can't just refuse the offer, and makes his way over towards Chas. His eyes shifting to look at the man, "Oh yes, I remember you. We had to take care of some Wampa's, if I’m correct." However, the memory is still rather sore about having to attack and kill the creatures. Though, his attention returns to Teela. "Well, calling it a monster...isn't exactly true. Marbo proved that, as it was just confused and in pain." While everyone else is talking and such, Jai has been dragged into helping the locals throw wood onto the pile and is presently sweating as he helps heave large chunks of wood into place. A huge fire indeed. The two ales arrive and Chas takes one, a big puff of his cigar, then looks to Teela "Oh, I will, will I?" He laughs and motions to the merchant "Looks like we need two more." A nod of his head "It was indeed, Omlawr isn't it? Chas, Chas Kressen." The ales are brought out and there are clearly enough chairs to be had but they are going fast "Better take a seat, think the fire is gonna be light shortly and then there won't be any." James Loro reaches Anneke and Nissa, "Hi Anneke, Hi Nissa how are you two doing?" Maltorus opens his eyes and watches Jai help to build the bonfire. "Hello," Teela greets Nissa. She looks a little confusedly to Omlawr. "He did? I'm sorry, the only thing I remember before my vision faded was that thing putting its teeth and claws through me and the others. It was destroying us." Another glance about the square and she spots some of the others that were present at the time. Teela waves to them. Tuil glances at the soon-to-be bonfire as well and then turns back to Maltorus. "Hi James." Anneke says, suddenly blinking a few more times. Then looks back towards the others. "But enjoy the Airikh! I'm too young, I hope they don't make me drink it. But everyone on the planet loves it." Probably why someone's bringing her the first glass poured already. After which Anneke pales. Turning her head to the others and mouthing "Help me" towards them even as a tall farmer sort hands it over, "Anneke! You need to do the honors! First cup of the party to the president." Anneke looks green at this point, but she swallows nervously and takes it. "Thanks." She squeaks out. Tuil nods at something and then looks to Valen. "Erdal has gotten himself into trouble again. Do you still have power over him as your disciple?" Omlawr shakes his head, "No need to apologize, however, as it did attack and greatly wound you." He slowly takes a seat, just taking his time. A grin then lights up on his features, as he reaches into his satchel and pulls out some gauze, "At least I brought some more supplies...just in case." He then snickers, as he dryly jokes to the Chiss. Turning to Chas, Omlawr nods in greeting. "Correct, Omlawr." He assures the man. "I appreciate the drink." He then thanks, as the ale is brought to him. Valen still watches the bonfire being built up and chuckles at Tuil's words. "I may. What has he done this time?" Nissa takes the offered cup of ale, giving it a small sip. She frowns slightly at it, but take another one for good measure. Finally, she smiles warmly to Teela. "Hello as well," she days, nodding her head to Omlawr at well. "Seems I keep running into familiar faces these days." She glances towards James as she hears her name, nodding to him as well. "Greeting, Mr. Loro." "He and Fiero got into a little tussle at the Hyperstar Walkway... The chancellor called me in to handle it. Erdal now remains at the Jedi Retreat." Tuil shrugs. "One. Two. Heave!" A sweaty, muscle bulging farmer woman shouts. As one Jai and the rest of the people, bend, grunt, and lift a massive piece of wood that will reward them with a lovely back ache later on. Their legs wobbling, the group stumble forward and drop the wood against the pile. "Please tell me dai enough!" Jai complains as he sinks into a squat by the pile. "Can we light it yet?!" The Sith turns to Tuil from his seated position and asks, "If I do not intervene, what will become of him?" He slightly raises his mug "To a fun and quiet night, time to enjoy some fun and friends." A semi-toast. But Chas drinks the ale and takes another puff on his cigar. He watches Jai and laughs as he calls out "Light it, light it." "He claims to be grey, though even a cursory search of him displays his temperament. We have watched for a long while. Graham has made some arrangement with him or so he claims. If this is not borne out, we will deal with him." Tuil shrugs. Anneke swallows nervously, even as the man says. "We light it when Anneke here drinks her cup." She looks down at it, her face locked in a terrified smile. She looks down at the drink... but doesn't drink yet. Teela accepts her cup and sips it carefully. Her bright eyes widen at the taste. Stifling a cough, she says, "That's powerful!" The Chiss is clearly not familiar with stuff like this. "After drinks, I think we shall have to dance. Is there music hereabouts?" Omlawr takes a sip of his ale as well, noting the rather potent drink with a physical wince. "It's....good." He coughs out slightly, and takes a look towards Teela. "Oh, I couldn't. I’m not exactly a dancer." He admits to the Chiss woman. After the reason for the fire not being able to be lit yet is relayed to Jai, he scowls in the direction of poor Anneke. "Let she drink it and be done, already!" he mutters, then raises his voice as he begins a chant of, "Drink it! Light the fire! Drink it! Light the fire! Drink it! Light the fire!" A laugh "Nor I, but I have yet to see a happening on Taanab with out music so I am sure you will get your chance." He leans back in his chair, which now is on it's two back legs "Come on, Anneke, drink so we can light the fire," Chas calls out. James Loro places his hand on Anneke's shoulder and similes at her reassuringly, "I'm sure one cup won't do any harm. By the way I heard that you're planning to go on an archeological expedition soon, do you mind if I come along?" Looking to Nissa, Anneke says a somewhat cryptic, "Ain't gonna be sleeping tonight..." She plugs her nose and closes her eyes (To the laughs of the people of Taanab!) Then a final deep breath before she tries to drink it all at once... this is vodka, the cup is not insubstantial in size. And she starts to cough after only half of it. Turning red. Then another deep series of breaths before she once more tips it back and finishes it. And with that? A torch is thrown on the wood and with a woooooosh! There is now a bonfire! Tuil looks at Valen curiously. "You are hidden from me." Cheers erupt about the fire and it's glow fills the square. The warmth of the fire is just enough to break the chill of the evening and allow for a festival mood. Teela turns her blazing eyes to the crackling heat. Setting her half-finished cup down, the dancer stands up and looks around. "Alright! Who is ready to dance?" Nissa takes another sip, not seeming bothered at all by the taste. She looks curiously to Teela then, smiling as she asks, "Did I hear something about a dance?" Her smile grows at Omlawr and Chas's responses, "Nonsense, everyone can dance." Oh now, the smile is become a smirk as she hears Anneke. "Void suck it!" Jai screams as the torch hits the pile of wood he was squatting near. Still screaming, he dashes away from the roaring flames, only stopping once he's gotten to a safe distance. "!" Valen nods. "Yes, I have been told that the Force reveals my connection to the Dark Side. I have decided to hide my presence until I have been able to redeem myself to the Light." "You needed to be told?" Tuil's brows rise. Omlawr keeps himself firmly planted to his seat, as he doesn't wish to embarrass himself in dance. Anneke's face remains red, and it's not from the fire. "I Don't wanna be sick." She whimpers piteously. Of course, this Airikh (vodka) is strong. And she's... tiny. Not to mention not used to Alcohol. And the local music plays! Dominated by a two string sort of fiddly with a horsehead top. A shake of his head and Chas says to Nissa "Nah, you all go ahead and dance, I am taking it easy, drinking my ale and smoking my cigar." And to prove it he takes a deep drink and a long puff. Maltorus chuckles. "So what will happen to Erdal if I do not help him?" "If Graham does not vouch for him, he will be made unable to harm anyone else." Tuil looks at Maltorus, his intent clear. "Suit yourself," says Teela, "You're missing out on fun." Looking around the other persons here, the dancer twirls herself through the celebrating crowd. She briefly dances with a few people along the way and finally makes it to Maltorus and Tuil. This alcohol certainly gives her confidence, as she arrives nearly between the two. To Valen she holds out her hand. "Would you care to dance?" James Loro waits patiently for a while then begins to speak "Uh Anneke, you never answered my question about whether or not you mind me coming on your archeological expedition." "Err... I'm sorry." Anneke says, starting to giggle as she looks out over everything. "So much at once!" She adds. Then says, "Apparently we're going... well... somewhere tomorrow! Looking for ruins of an ancient civilization that apparently killed itself off in a fit of... something." Marbo slithers into the area slowly, looking about. There is a pleasant demeanor about him as he sees the fanfare and revelry. Pouting, the dreadlocked human swaggers back to his bench to sulk and watch everyone else have fun. Maltorus turns his head to look at the blazing fire. He stares at it for a long time, thinking deeply. After a while, he turns back and says, "Perhaps that is for the best." He then is approached by the Chiss woman and smiles. "No thank you. Perhaps in a bit." he looks back up to Tuil. "Come, Master Tuil. Sit and talk with me. I have a few questions." "How was the drink, Anneke?" Nissa calls, winking to the lady president as she does so. She rolls her eyes slightly at the boys - namely Chas and Omlawr - but she doesn't move to get up herself. Another sip of the ale, and she peers down at it for a moment. "I've had all kinds of alcohol since I was young, but this is...interesting." She gives a questioning look to Chas. Tuil shakes his head. "Go ahead and dance, I must be going. We'll have to find another day to talk of your questions, though they will be answered. May the Force be with you." Another puff on the cigar, another drink of the ale, Chas looks to Nissa and Omlawr "Some of the best I have had. Very good." He turns back and orders another round of the ale for those that are drinking. Anneke looks to Nissa. "I feel really, really, really warm right now. Inside." She says with a sagely looking nod of her head. Then plops down on a bench. She rubs her forehead. the nomad who gave her the drink slaps her on the back and says, "Builds character Anneke!" "Oh, but I insist," Teela says, moving her eyebrows suggestively. When her prospective partner converses with Tuil, she smiles to them both. "It looks like your schedule has been cleared for now." Her hand beckons to Maltorus again. James Loro nods in response to Anneke's reply though has brow furrows slightly, "Where and when are we meeting?" Jai puts his chin back in his hand. Marbo notices Master Tuil, he approaches and bows his head slightly, "Master....it is good to see you this evening. Are you doing well?" he states in a casual manner. His large eyes look all around the area, "It is good to see the area enjoying the festivities after what happened here...." There comes a bit of a stir at the edge of the celebration, and ... well, 193 Mon Calamari in armor with repeaters is a little hard to miss. Which means that the paranoid Prime Minister is visiting Taanab. Maltorus nods to the Jedi and then says, "And with you, Tuil." He then looks at Teela and smiles. "Very well, though I am not much of a dancer." He stands and allows himself to be led off. Tuil looks to Marbo and nods to him. "I am doing well, thank you. I was just on my way, excuse me." The Jedi turns then to go. Nissa smirks, before taking over sip of her drink. "It'll pass Anneke...eventually," she says, still smiling. While her fishy companion continues to sit, Kittypet seems to be making use of the music, spinning and whistling in rhythm. "I think everyone can kinda surprise themselves even if they think they don't know how to dance when the music gets to them." Another young, female voice cuts through noise of the party as Maltorus Valen objects that he isn't much of a dancer. Mirth sparkles in Rena's eyes as she and her silver and red astromech come into the light of the bonfire. Stepping lightly over to Nissa, the girl pokes the Mon Calamari in the ribs: "Hey! Save anything for me?" Firefly (the droid) whistles once and emits a low warbling noise as he spins his dome to watch a familiar Jedi leave the festivities. Meena Tills moves across the market place, converging on Rena and Nissa's location. His path takes him near where Maltorus Valen and Teela are dancing. The Chiss takes Maltorus and leads him into an enthusiastic dance. She spins several times, coming back to put her hands to her partner’s then pulls close, very close. Teela presses herself up against the man as they twirl around and the perceptive may spot her mouth moving near his ear. Teela whispers to Maltorus Valen. Chas continues to sip his ale and as more comes he passes an empty mug to the merchant and takes a fresh one "Drink up, Omlawr. Drink up." "I.. erm..." Anneke pauses a moment before saying where to go because her player isn't entirely certain at the moment. "I can't wait, it'll be..." A pause, "Oh no... I forgot to buy stuff for surviving." She lets her face fall into her hands. Then she sighs. "I'm feeling really dizzy." Then she sees Rena. "Rena!" Nissa jumps as someone pokes her in the ribs, nearly spilling her drink where she sits. She manages to save it though, setting it down and turning to see who assaulted her...and she quickly stands up, actually POUNCING on the redhead as she does so. She might very well have caught Meena in the move as well. "Save anything for my attacker?" she asks, smirking at the girl. Kittypet seems to hear Firefly's familiar whistle, letting out a bright beep of her own as she rolls over to him. Maltorus is not a horrific dancer, but far less talented than Teela. He smiles to her and continues to dance. After a bit he pulls her close again and his own lips moving in her ear. Meena Tills walks by Maltorus Valen and Teela, his bodyguard producing a fairly solid wall between him and the dancers, and manages to reach Nissa and Rena without ... any incident where an armored Mon Cal knocks into anyone else. Omlawr just seems to relax, as the festival continues. "Gaah! Oof!" Rena staggers backwards as she is pounced by Nissa. The redhead was in the midst of raising her hand to wave to Anneke with a bright smile when the pouncing occurred, and she does try to hold her balance. However, she loses it in an instant ... just in time to crash into the more solid form of Meena Tills. Firefly's dome swivels back toward the crowd as his mistress clunks into Mr. Tills and he emits a metallic squeak of surprise, soon followed by chortling directed at Nissa's Kittypet. Marbo moves around nodding and waving to the familiar faces. He takes up a seat next to Chas and Omlawr, and orders some Jawa Juice. "A peaceful night isn’t it?" Omlawr smiles as Marbo appears, "Indeed friend, very peaceful. Reminds me of my herdship..." Meena Tills seems to expect bouncing Rena’s, so his gauntlets catch her, and manage to avoid too vigorous a bounce, either. "Bouncing ad again?" he asks. "Hey, Marbo. Glad you could make it. Maybe this even will be just that, peaceful." Chas says in greeting to the Hutt. Well, if Rena loses her balance...Nissa certainly does as well. Pouncing while near other is not a good move, it seems. Kittypet turns her viewer just in time to perhaps see the coming accident, whistling in concern before giving a "proooow?" to Firefly in question. Marbo smiles at that, "Yes....I can definitely appreciate the peacefulness and revelry. Some of these fine people are very talented too." he motions to those that are dancing. "Unfortunately, Hutts aren’t really made for dancing....at least I was never asked to give that a try haha." he chuckles at the notion. Teela gives a pleased smile back and continues her graceful movement through the square, leading Maltorus with her. One of her hands slips down to squeeze the man's behind as she draws close again. She laughs and pulls back. "Are you enjoying yourself now?" "I still feel really dizzy." Anneke says, moaning a piteous whimper. "I don't think I need this kinda character." She says. Then giggles at her own words. And about this time, out comes the food! Lots of roast critters, local breads, simple, hearty fare. But everyone looks excited about it. A big drink of his ale and a deep laugh at Marbo "Well that is, erm...how about an ale, Marbo?" Chas ask, not sure what to say to that. He motions for more ale and turns back to those that dance about the fire, his foot even taps along with the music "They are good that is for sure." Maltorus gives the female a swift smile. "Indeed." He grabs her and pulls her close then, he reaches around and holds her back and dips her quickly. He laughs and then spins her around while holding her hand above her head. James Loro similes at Anneke, "It's ok you just stay still, I'll contact Lady Murrow about where we are meeting and what survival gear we'll need and get you some." He then hears Rena's voice and turns to wave to her. Rena is caught by Meena and squished between herself and Nissa for a moment. Coughing a bit, she looks upside down at the armored Mon Calamari a moment before grinning widely: "Aaah...thanks," she giggles, righting herself. Glancing over and focusing on the dark haired human she knows well, her eyes narrow in on Chas, and a smirk plays on her lips: "Nissa... Come here a second..." Marbo chuckles a bit, "Yes...the drink is very tasty and oh look..." he motions, "It seems the food has arrived. And just in time....I was famished after my workout today." he stretches his arms and rubs his hands together. "Now where to start?" Kittypet gives a beep to Firefly, before she turns and moves towards where she last spotted Nissa. Well, she now seems to be blinking up at the sky, wondering exactly when she managed to get there. The astromech rolls up, proceeding to give her a scolding series of whistles and prissy sounds. "Yes, yes," Nissa mutters, pushing herself up on her elbows, "I wasn't met to be a catfish..." She blinks up at Rena and Meena, giving both a warm smile. "Hi." Meena Tills chuckles to them all, and looks around. "Quite a crowd at the festival,” he notes. "Almost as if yesterday's tragedy were forgotten." Omlawr can't help but laugh at Marbo, "Oh, showing your ship off to that pilot?" He asks playfully. "You know you were just showing off!" He grins, which is quite tough to tell from the Ithorian. Looking over at the droids Anneke giggles. "Those two are funny." She says to Rena and Nissa. "Your droids are really silly." She covers her mouth and giggles some more, almost falling over as she does. The alcohol is really getting to her. Spinning joyfully and closing back to her partner, Teela continues the passionate dance without another word. Her fiery red eyes are fixed on Maltorus and a smile remains upon her midnight lips. Today is turning out to be a great day. Firefly spins in a wobbly circle over the lumpy ground and slides up to Kittypet, wagging his dome and giving a short bzzzzeep? Indicating where the dancing is taking place. Why not, indeed? Maltorus grins and grabs the girl. He draws her close and when he does, he pulls her in for a kiss. "I'll have to get a droid," Meena Tills says wryly to Nissa, "So that it can dance with your droid."" Marbo grins at Omlawr, "Well I had to make sure he was capable...." he states. "And I do enjoy flying.....it is quite refreshing." Kittypet continues to cold Nissa, even as the Mon Cal rolls her eyes. She gets to her feet, brushing the dust from her clothes as she does so. Kitty turns as Firefly approaches, giving a curious whistle to the red astromech as she does so. She spins, beginning to roll towards the dancing. "Oh, get a room, you two!" Nissa calls after them, smirking to Meena. "Might not be a bad idea," she says. Omlawr shakes his head, and chuckles. "I like to keep myself firmly planted on the ground. Even though, I guess I’m being hypocritical...being born on a herdSHIP and all..." Rena gives another meaningful glance to Nissa before straightening her clothes just a little bit and heading over toward Chas. Leaning in, she taps the man on his arm: "Hey you! Don't you ever join in and do any dancing?" She asks this playfully of her gun-toting friend, looking at him with the same glimmer of admiration she always has...rather like she sees a big brother in him that she looks up to. A soft beeping and Chas pulls out his datapad. He reads for a moment then looks up to Rena "Well hey! Sorry, but it seems I need to be running. Got work to do and it is calling, next time though," Chas tells Rena and holds the datapad as proof. He says his goodbyes and to those about him and makes his way from the festivities. A strange, drunken expression of mischief on her face, Anneke looks over towards Kittypet and Firefly, then stumbles to her feet and says to Rena and Nissa. "Your droids are silly. They should marry each other." A pause and a wider grin coming to her face, "I could marry them!" Teela closes her arms around Valen as their lips touch. She welcomes the kiss, locking her lips to his in this moment of emotion and joy. Eventually, the kiss parts and the Chiss smiles, her eyes shining brighter than ever. Meena Tills looks at the droids, then at Anneke. "Then what?" "And then...Won't it be fun?" Rena cackles a bit gleefully at Neke's suggestion after Chas disappointingly flees the scene. Shoving her hands into her pockets, the girl quirks an eyebrow: "Maybe it's just me." Without ceasing in her giggling, Anneke looks towards Meena and says, "They'd be married droids." Her tone profound as can be. "And it'd be cute!" The sort of wisdom only a sixteen year old girl could probably think up... while drunk. Probably a better thing to do than ripping off her shirt and running around on holovids, at least! James Loro follows Anneke over to where Nissa and Rena are. "Hi Rena." He then hears Anneke's plan and Rena's response and similes with a mischievous grin. "Let's do it." Firefly stops short... "Bzzzzt fweeeep?" He seems bewildered and frozen in his wheel tracks. Tills pauses, and then says with ... clearly intentional effect, "As long as you're clear that the marriage won't be valid on Mon Calamari." Kittypet, in the middle of spinning to the music, suddenly halts. Her viewer turns to Anneke, almost as if in surprise. Nissa practically smirks as the words reach her ears, and she nods to Anneke. "Go for it," she says. A glance towards Meena, and she gives his armored shoulder a small shove. "Oh, shush," she says, stilling smiling. Kittypet, still in shock, finally looks to Firefly with a shy "Fweeeet?" Maltorus smiles as well and continues the robust dancing. He closes his eyes for a moment and allows the sweet smells in the air, the light smoke and heat from the fire and the burning in his heart to soak into him. Intoxicating. He opens his eyes and looks at the woman again. He grins at her and spins in his position, merely enjoying the dance. It's simplicity, it's purity, it's energy. No pretense, no agenda. Merely, enjoyment. Once again, a distressed sounding noise comes from Firefly as he suddenly spins on his wheels and tries to make a get-away ... or perhaps the fall he takes afterward is the droid equivalent of a faint. At any rate, he crashes to the ground with a loud clunk. Rena ... meanwhile just looks up at James Loro and suddenly breaks out in laughter. The whole thing is just utterly too funny for the redheaded girl to keep a straight face any longer. "I'm a Repub... repuv.." Anneke thinks over this for a moment. "Republic Shenater!" She says with a nod. "And planetary leader." Her tone drunkenly slurred. "Treatiesh shay it's falid iv I do it!" She says. Then takes a deep breath. "So they'd be married!" A sudden noise catches Teela's attention, disturbing her from the wondrous motion. "Oh!" she exclaims, looking over at the fallen droid. Teela giggles. "I see even the droids are enjoying the festivities." Meena Tills frowns. "But Mon Calamari law specifically outlaws interspecies marriage," he notes. “And these are two different kinds of astromech droid." Dropping to her knees beside Firefly, Rena laughs and apologetically props her little fellow back up on his wheels. A bit on his dignity, he swerves his viewer to focus in on Meena and erupts in a series of what might be censorable droid cursing. James Loro decides to reinforce Anneke, "But they are both astromech droids to claim that they are separate species is like claiming that humans with different features are different species." "Ain't not!" Anneke protests. "'slike saying a Coreelllian and a Taanabian can't marry 'cause they're humans from different planets and might 'ave different skintone!" Sure, she's drunk. But she seems convinced! Nissa tilts her head slightly as Firefly attempts to leave poor Kittypet at the alter...or dance floor, rather. She laughs then, even as Kittypet lets out another "Prooow?" in concern. "Rena...I think Firefly needs a pep talk," she says. A sidelong glance at Meena, and she shakes her head...before muttering something that sounds like 'hells with it', before she attempts another pounce, aimed for the Mon Calamari Senator this time. Hopefully the guards won't kill her for it. Holding her hand over her lips to hide the expression on her face, Rena watches, struggling not to choke on her laughter. James speaks up for the droid's plight though, and the girl struggles to her feet, nodding with authority: "James is right...he's got a point there..." Her voice trails off abruptly as Nissa pounces the armored Mon Cal and her jaw drops in surprise. Meena Tills is not expecting a Nissa-pounce, and she bowls him over neatly, landing him flat on his back on the ground. Fortunately for Nissa, Meena's bodyguards are under strict orders not to shoot the Nissa. Gand ambles into the area, rasping ammonia and a human in tow. Maltorus turns and looks at the droids and laughs heartily. He seems to be having a great time. In fact he pauses his dance to make his way over to where the beverages are being served and gets himself a large glass of the liquor. He puts it down rather quickly and grabs another that he carries out to the dance area with him. He finds Teela and re-engages her. While Maltorus is getting his drink, Teela takes the time to fetch hers again and take a few sips of the powerful liquid. She blinks several times as she swallows. Returning to the dance, Teela's hands again meet Maltorus' and she swings back into the magnificent revelry. Pouncing on someone in full blast armor isn't exactly the smartest thing to do, but she accomplishes her goal. Nissa smirks. "Let the nice droids get married, and I promise I won't try that again," she says, though there's no seriousness in her voice at all. She looks up as one of the guards appears with a comlink, saying something about a tauntaun on a naval base? Omlawr slowly stands up and stretches, the Ithorian looking around and smiling. "Well, I should head back." He says to no one in particular. "I have to make sure I calibrate the medical equipment on the ship. Anneke crawls, yes, crawls up onto a table before she very unsteadily stands to her feet. "Let the droidsh come to the altar!" Apparently the foot of the table. And a crowd is watching now too! The People of Taanab, independent souls they are, apparently seem to think this is good stuff. Meena Tills looks up at Nissa. "All right," he says finally. James Loro finally grabs a drink, and laughs at the news of a Tauntaun on a naval base. He looks at Nissa "You kept yours didn't you?" Meena Tills says, "For practice." Omlawr shakes his head for a moment, as a hand moves up to it. He seems to be thinking to himself, or looks like he's having a migraine. Though he just continues to walk along. "How odd..." He says, his steps slow as he appears to be in thought. Nissa laughs a bit, moving to stand, and help Meena to his feet as well. "I'll call my retinue...they can help you take care of the tauntaun," she says, the mischief not quite gone from her eyes. "If I leave Kittypet now, I'm afraid she might never let me forget it." She winks. Even as Meena disappears, Nissa is still smiling...and her color has perhaps darkened a touch. Hard to tell with that salmon skin. She grins and winks to Rena, even as Kittypet lets out a teasing HIISSSSSSSSSS. The Mon Cal shakes her head, before walking forward and hearing the droid towards Anneke and the table. "Let's get you married," she says, even as Kittypet hesitates, and turns her view back to Firefly. "Fweeeeprow?" Gand just watches, seeming to be extremely confused. Maltorus laughs out loud and dances some more. He downs about half more of his second drink and moves around Teela. He grabs her by the waist and pulls her backside up to him and buries his face in her neck. Rena steps over to Firefly again and gives him a shove in Kittypet's direction now that the formalities have all been seen to...and the one objector to the marriage has fled the scene in search of an errant Tauntaun probably chewing the leather off of his office chair. Grinning over at Nissa and Anneke, she holds her arms in a broad gesture: "Shall we let the ceremony begin?" She can't help but stifle a giggle here. "Who shall be witnesses?" She coughs abruptly, catching sight of Gand and Trevor... poor confused souls. This surpasses explaining of any kind. Trevor has been quiet since he came in following Gand and watches with interest the wedding that is to be taking place it seems.... James Loro raises his hand in response to Rena's call for witnesses, "I'll be a witness." Anneke stands on the table... and somehow has another cup of Airikh - the very potent local vodka in her hand. It's for blessings, really. "Dearly... Droidloved. We are... um... We're here today to marry these two droids!" She says with a sagely nod. "And they'll be really happy. Witnesshhhhes and loved droids step forward!" Omlawr just rubs his head a little bit more, looking around as he saw -something-. Yet, this is short lived. "I think I drank too much." He whispers quietly to himself. "Yea...that has to be it." He assures himself. Teela emits a surprised but cheerful squeal as Maltorus embraces her. The alcohol is starting to get to her, as evidenced by the decreasing precision of her dancing. She tilts her head slightly, giggling. James Loro steps forward in response to Anneke's call for the witnesses to step forward. Nissa grins, brushing a bit of dust from her copper halfskirt before tapping Kittypet with webbed hand. The astromech gives another glance toward Kittypet, before giving him an encourage whistle as she rolls forward. The Mon Cal steps up as well, taking a position one step behind and to the side of the droid, smirking towards Rena. Valen brings his head back up and finishes his drink. He throws the cup at the table with the alcohol and wraps his other arm around Teela. He then pushes her away suddenly and grabs her hand, spinning her once again. He laughs and pulls her close again. "I'm getting another drink. Do you want one?" He is starting to feel the first one now. Rena tries very hard to keep it together as Anneke speaks with such slurred gravity. Grinning broadly at James and Nissa, she clasps her hands before herself and nudges the hesitating Firefly forward with her toe. He buzzes at her in gruff objection, giving a final hiss before stepping up to the plate...alter...thing and focusing his viewer on Anneke. One stray glance travels over to Kittypet before he quickly refocuses on the pickled planetary leader who will now apparently marry them. "And if anyone thinks they shouldn't be. Well..." A pause as Anneke looks into her cup and sips it. "Well... Then just shut up 'cause they're cute and I'm president and I think they should be married because they're cute and I think so!" A quick nod, too quick. She falls down to her bum and starts to giggle as the alcohol spills on her. The Taanabians give a rousing HUZZAH! James Loro joins the cheering while stepping forward and offering his hand to Anneke to help her up. Nissa laughs softly. She's not even that drunk herself, yet...she still can't believe what's going on! Oh, well...someone hands her a full cup of something, probably that weird vodka stuff Anneke's been drinking. She takes a long sip, flinching slightly at the taste, but she swallows it. "To cuteness!" she says, raising her glass. Kittypet gives a "Fweeeeet!" in agreement, sparing a glance to her soon-to-be husband...er, droid...something. Teela is having a great time. "Oh, certainly!" she replies to Maltorus with a grin. "This place is much better than the parties I've attended on Nar Shaddaa and Tatooine." The dancer stumbles a bit. Stumbling drunkenly back to her feet from on top of the table. "So, since they're gonna be married." A pause, and Anneke points with her left hand towards Firefly, who is on her right side. "Do you, Firefly, take Kittypet..." She then crosses her left arm under her right to point at Kittypet "...to be your lawfully wedded wife in logical official sacred droidtramony?" Maltorus smiles at her and moves toward the barrels. He just grins and holds up two fingers. There is laughter from the locals and he is given two cups which he carries to his 'date' and he hands one to her. "Here, drink up." He tosses his drink back in one swig. He makes a face, but keeps it down. He tosses the cup in the fire and then looks at her. Nissa takes another sip of her drink, not even flinching now. She tries to hold back a bit of laughter, and keep a straight face for her little yellow astromech. Kittypet turns her viewer on Firefly, clearly waiting. Firefly hesitates for a moment before Rena clunks him with the toe of her boot from behind and he emits a loud "Bzeeet!" in reply to say "Yes!" And with Firefly's affirmation, Anneke then looks to Kittypet, "And do you, Kittypet take Firefly..." Her arms uncrossing, kind of like she's doing the Macarena, without the footwork or hip shaking. "...to be your lawfully wedded droisband in circuity matrimony?" Yes, she's completely making this up as she goes along. Kittypet turns her viewer back on the tipsy Anneke, giving a "Fwheee!" in response, clearly a "Hellyes!". There is the sound of blaster fire as a rather frantic sharp dressed man chases a Whiphid in full vestments. Akurel's voice booms as if from the mount, weaving through the stun blasts of his most determined secretary and personal assistant. It seems that William is not having very much success as the words "BLASPHEMY!" echo in the night air. The dashing, well dressed assistant seems torn between shooting Akurel and just putting his head in his hands as he watches the oncoming spectacle. It seems as if he has swallowed a backwoods farmer of some sort. "I SAY, I SAY THIS IS COMPLETE AND UTTAH BLASPHEMY! TO CONDUCT THE HOLY SACRA-MENT IN A STATE OF INEEEBRIATION!" "Then by the power of me being President of Taanab and a Senator of the Galactic Republic, I now pronounce you Droid Hushband and Droid Wife!" Anneke grins widely, drunkenly, and tips back her drink - falling over onto her back and spilling the rest in the process even as a riotous cheer comes forth from the assembled masses of Taanabian farmers and nomads. A farmer near Akurel says quite matter of factly, "Ain't no holy sacrament here. Just a political right." And Anneke? She's giggling her head off. Teela mouths a silent 'thanks', accepting the cup. She stares into the contents of the cup, then looks at Maltorus uncertainly. "Here goes." The Chiss downs the liquid at once and almost immediately brings it up again. Forcing herself to remain composed, Teela coughs twice and thumps her chest. "Wow." She's about to follow Maltorus' lead in throwing the emptied cup into the fire, but the sound of blaster fire interrupts her and she turns to look. James Loro moves to intercept Akurel. Knowing him there was a chance of him trying to use force to get his way. Nissa gives a sound of approval and jumps a little in the air, the usually shy Mon Cal perhaps beginning to feel the effects of the Taanab vodka. She grins to Rena, patting Kittypet on the head. The astromech gives a high whistle in celebration, rolling slightly sideways to nudge Firefly. Akurel seems to be blazing holy fury as he shakes the nearest farmer, oddly enough not the one who spoke up. "I don't take issue with the tin cans performing a facsimile of matrimony I take issue with the fact that she is performing this ceremony completely, utterly, and tot-ally smashed! I bring no vio-lence here, I simply object to what is the supreme prov-idence of the holy being performed by a drunken teenager in a funny hat!" Whether or not Anneke is wearing a funny hat is, completely irrelevant. William takes the opportunity to fire again, missing wide and tagging a sheep one of the farmers had no doubt brought for a date. At the sound of blaster fire, Maltorus turns. Anger filling his face. He walks very fast toward it. "You are NOT going to ruin this night." An object flies through the darkness toward Akurel. COMBAT: Maltorus Valen hurls a speeder hood toward Akurel! COMBAT: Akurel tries to dodge, but Maltorus Valen's flying debris lightly wounds him. Omlawr goes wide eyed, as it seems there are speeder parts flying everywhere! Firefly looks like he's about to tip over himself when blaster fire erupts and shouting...and speeder hoods? "Bzzzt fweeeeet?!" he curses in droidish. Anneke senses that. If not sees it. And suddenly issues a squeak of panic as she shifts back on her table... almost falling off, and then rolling off and under the table as well. Now? Well, now it's time for fear to take over drunkenness. James Loro James glances at Akurel, "She isn't wearing a hat." He then hears Maltorus's words and dives out of the way. Just in time in fact as the speeder hood misses him by less then a millimeter. Rena ducks at the sight of the speeder hood, only having actually laughed at the outrageous show of force from her dear Uncle Akurel. However, now her gaze darkens as she glares over at Maltorus Valen: "What do you think you're doing?!" She shouts, coming to stand before him. Kittypet lets out a worried "Mrroow?", her viewer turning to try and see what's going on. She lets out a low hiss, before she gives Firefly a beep before she marches...er, rolls off determinedly. She heads straight for Akurel, purposely running into the Whipid's leg to get his attention. "Fwheeemrrropreeeu," is the sound that escape her, low and scolding, before it changes into a serious of James Loro is standing when he hears Rena's words, goes pale and hurries in her and Maltoru's direction. Akurel, ironically did not bring the violence as the speeder hood smacks him in the shoulder. He grunts as he turns toward Maltorus. "Witches, witches everywhere..." He whispers quietly. "And not a large enough pyre to burn them. I told you I bring no violence today, I took objection to the performing of a sacred and beautiful joining being relegated to a mere...PARLOR SHOW performed by a woman who has obviously exceeded her 'limit'. Bury your desire to feud, sorcerer, lest you be cleansed by the divine as was the false liberator Palpatine." From drunken teenager to coward. Anneke's curled in a ball under the table, crying out as if by Mantra. "Stop it stop it stop it stop it!" Pleading whimpering. Her eyes closed, her legs hugged to her chest tightly. "Please stop it... let it be happy. Can't anything be happy? No violence!" FORCE: You experience a horrified feeling and think of Anneke. Omlawr again seems to grasp at his head, there is something wrong. Something horribly wrong. Yet, as Rena steps up before Maltorus, Omlawr walks to her side. "Yes, I think you've got to calm down..." He rubs his hammerhead, and then just shakes. "You're the one ruining the celebration, you know." Teela's mouth drops open as the hood of a nearby speeder uproots itself from the vehicle and soars through the air. She looks down at the empty cup, back to the hood that is now bouncing off a Whiphid, and back to the cup once more. Then her eyes spark with light and the cup slips from her grasp, crashing to the ground. Teela stares with a stunned expression at Anneke. Nissa turns as Kittypet rolls off, in time to see the astromech once again run in Akurel to get his attention. One look to Anneke, and concern fills her eyes. Then they narrow, as she climbs onto the table Anneke previously occupied. "Boys! Can we not take you anywhere?" she calls. "Everyone just settle down, before I land an MC90 on all of you." She puts her hands on her hips to emphasize the point. Maltorus sways a bit as he looks back at Rena. "I am here to protect everyone. This one started the shooting." He scowls at the words of the Whiphid. Another sway and he closes his eyes. He looks at the Ithorian as well. "Fine. Next time I'll just let the shooter stun all of you." He turns and starts to walk back toward Teela. James Loro freezes for a split second then continues on certain that he knows what Anneke fears and determined to stop it. Akurel closes his eyes somewhat, trying to control his breathing. The urge for rage, for combat seems to rocket him back perhaps to previous incarnation, a previous ethos that he seems to struggle against. "I have the right to voice objection as an ordained minister, and I believe it was Mr. Valen who threw the speeder. My...assistant was more intent on stopping ME, not harming anyone present." The Whiphid says in as measured a tone as he can muster. The fervor must calm down, his zeal must abate and be rechanneled before anything rash happens. look FORCE: You experience a pleased feeling and think of Anneke. Also with her arms akimbo as Nissa, Rena glares after Maltorus Valen as he backs down and heads over to Teela once more. Drawing a slow breath in, she passes her hand over her pale features before looking in Anneke's direction with concern. However, Akurel worries her more at the moment (him and his temper) and so she hurries over to the Whiphid, laying her hand on his arm: "Are you alright?" The girl asks gently. Anneke seems to be calming down under her table. Deep breaths, deep breaths, the alcohol coming back through her veins as the adrenaline fades... and then comes the sound of an all too giddy giggle. A very giddy one. And suddenly all the participants in that momentary fracas have a cup of the alcohol offered them by nomads and farmers! Omlawr just sighs, as Maltorus decides to back down. His attention the shifts towards Akurel, as he looks him over. "Do you need any medical aid?" He then asks, as it seems the Whiphid took a small hit to the shoulder. Trevor has been watching and blinks as he does so. He refuses the alcohol He's not about to get drunk at least not here. He might elsewhere but he may never. He watches with both amusement and interest however. Teela rejoins Maltorus and puts a trembling hand on his chest. "What happened? I'm- Ah. My head is ringing like a bell." She puts a pair of fingers to her temple and closes her eyes. She whispers to him. Moving back, she shakes her head and says, "My head is full of fog. Hard to think." William finally DOES succeed in zapping the Whiphid with a stun gun, which seems less to bring the behemoth down but rather give him a rather lethargic feeling. "He takes...certain things very seriously. Marriage is one of those things, he doesn't like the state intervening in what he believes to be a sacrament, and to have it ministered by one in compromised condition. Mr. Durandal only becomes this way about a very few things, those that he believes to be beautiful. Yet that does not excuse his...lack of taste." The assistant sniffs as another one of Akurel's assistants, then another two or three make sure the lumbering giant does not just keel over, more sleepy than hurt. Nissa, still on the table...suddenly realizes where she is. Her golden eyes settle on Akurel, and...she smiles slightly. "I think your assistant might need to work on his blaster skills?" she says, purely lighthearted. The offers the Whipid an apologetic look, before she jumps down. She stumbles a bit, but catches herself, kneeling down toward Anneke. "Are you all right?" she asks, offering a webbed hand to the girl. James Loro walks towards Anneke to join Nissa in offering to help her up. A few more moments of giggling before Anneke can respond to Nissa. "Mm hmm. No one's dead... barely anyone hurt." She finally says, relieved, and doesn't stop giggling anymore, crawling out from under the table... at least enough to lay on the table-bench. "I'll just wait here." She asserts. "Everyone should drink and dance and be happy." Wide-eyed, Rena's jaw drops as Akurel is stunned by William. Stifling back laughter, she comes over to the secretary and nods to William: "You don't like his choice of clothes?" She seems aghast...though perhaps playfully so. Maltorus looks at Teela, his anger still resident. "Don't worry about her. Let's get another drink." With that he moves toward the beverage table. The locals back away and start at him. He looks at them and then just serves himself and moves back to the Chiss girl. He hands her yet another drink and moves to face the fire with his back to the others. William produces a handkerchief. "I'm referring to his taste in action, but he could probably do with having a greatcoat in a somewhat lighter color." The assistant then seems to disappear, no doubt to make his rounds amongst the nomad lads. Akurel looks after his assistant and well, he does muster a chuckle. Some things just do not change. "...And somewhere up in the heavens, the Lord is looking down and wondering what just happened right now." Category:October 2008 RP Logs